


day twenty-seven

by aomines



Series: aokaga month [27]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Scratching, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomines/pseuds/aomines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never really appreciated the color red on Kagami till several occasions. One being the time he was wearing his red Touou t-shirt to bed when he slept over his house. Another time when he forcibly got his face painted as the devil at a festival they went to. And his favorite time when he was spanking him to the point of tears and his usually tan ass was a beautiful shade of red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	day twenty-seven

**Author's Note:**

> combination of aokaga month prompts & 30 day nsfw otp challenge
> 
> prompts: red & spanking, scratching, rough

He never really appreciated the color red on Kagami till several occasions. One being the time he was wearing his red Touou t-shirt to bed when he slept over his house. Another time when he forcibly got his face painted as the devil at a festival they went to. And his favorite time when he was spanking him to the point of tears and his usually tan ass was a beautiful shade of red. 

Aomine enjoyed doing that a lot, which surprised him to no end. Even the thought of not being able to do that again kinda made him pout like a child. But him and Kagami came to an agreement that it was definitely going to happen again. And that's why he was sitting in class all day actually awake for once excited for his weekend excitement with his boyfriend. 

They'd been teasing around the subject for months after it first happened. Playful ass pats weren't doing it anymore for the redhead so before he sucked him off on the couch that day he told him, "I want you to spank me this weekend." 

Of course that image went straight to his dick and he came in like five minutes like some preteen, but who could blame him. Nonetheless he couldn't stop thinking about it, planning the scenario out from start to finish in his head to pass the time during that very long week. 

But of course the real deal was better than he could've imagined. In fact, Kagami with his ass up in the air and his handprints, red and warm to the touch on his ass was definitely a lot better in person. The taller boy can't help but run his left hand down the curve of it, savoring the heat radiating against his palm. 

His right hand was busy, slowly working a vibrating toy that was perfectly hooked to press against his prostate. The red head arched into the cool touch of his palm, small moans slipping from his lips at each push and pull of the toy. Aomine faintly smirked before his hand came down on the already tender flesh, a sharp gasp coming from Kagami at the first strike. 

The bluenette doesn't let him rest as smack after smack landed across his backside, his groans emitting from clenched teeth. After the strikes get harder does the tears start to prick at the corner of his eyes, not to mention the hard press of the toy at his prostate mixing with the pain. 

When the taller boy noticed the first tear slide down his cheek does he stop. He continued with the sex toy instead, leaning over his boyfriend to place a kiss on the back of neck. Kagami flinched at the brush of skin against tender ass, but melted into his touch after a bit. Aomine's lips are at his ear after kissing further up his neck. 

"Want me to keep going?" 

He wiped at the tear suddenly falling from his other eye, shaking his head. "If I didn't have to sit down like a normal person at school I'd say yes." 

"How'd you fake thru it last time?" 

"I told them I got a really bad cramp over the weekend that was still sore," he sighed, the toy sending a gentle hum of pleasure through his body. 

Aomine snorted after placing a kiss behind his ear. "Really? An ass cramp?" 

"Shut up," he said, craning his neck to glare at him, "what would've you said?" 

"Either I fell and bruised my ass or the truth, which would be my boyfriend destroyed my ass." 

His crimson eyes rolled. "Just fuck me, I hate hearing you talk sometimes."

Aomine pressed the toy into him hard, placing a not so gentle bite on his shoulder at the same time. "Says the person who called me while he was in the states because he missed my voice." 

After a moan he growled at him, pushing his hips back so his ass could grind against his erection. "Shut up and fuck me." 

He pressed another kiss behind his ear with a smile before he went back to kneeling. He eased out the toy and set it to the side, slicking up his own fingers with lube to stretch him out a bit more. It takes a couple minutes before all three of his fingers move comfortably inside of him, the redhead letting out sounds of approval. 

After pulling his fingers out, his rips open the condom and slides it over erection. Aomine placed his hands on tan hips before he made a split second decision. He shoved his boyfriend onto his back instead, the redhead hissing as the fabric touched the soreness of his ass. Kagami was ready to chew him a new one before his lips were covered with his. 

Their tongues gently massage against each others, while Aomine shifted the two of them closer. He his hand went in between them to grip his cock, aligning the tip with the redhead's entrance. After slipping past the first ring of muscle does he slid into the hilt, their kiss faltering as they revel in the sensation. 

The taller boy gave him a long kiss while he slowly began to thrust his hips, easing out to the head of his cock till before pushing back in to the base. After he separated their lips does his pace completely change, Kagami crying out at the initial harsh snap of his hips. His palms flatten against Aomine's back to pull him closer, his fingernails digging into the skin with each jarring thrust. 

He smirked to himself as the redhead began clawing at his back, the dull sting only driving his hips faster into him. Kagami took each thrust with a series of moans, his legs tightening around his waist for more contact. His dick brushed against both of their stomachs with each thrust, his precum pooling just above his navel. He was about to drop his right hand to reach for it before Aomine beat him to it. 

He groaned as soon as the taller boy's hand grabbed his cock, his grip tight and his strokes messy yet terse. Kagami's fingernails only raked down his back harder, a whine mixed with his boyfriend's name falling from his lips before he came. His breath fell in short pants while he rode through his orgasm, his dick twitching in the other boy's palm. 

Aomine wiped his cum across his hip, the redhead not having a chance to get mad before he began pounding into him to finish himself off. He held onto him as equally tight as before, thrums of pleasure still being sent through his body with each thrust. After a couple more thrusts, his hips paused and he was coming. The taller boy groaned into the side of his neck while his dick throbbed inside of him. 

Kagami kissed the side of his neck while he rode it out, loosening his hold on his boyfriend. After a bit Aomine leaned up to kiss him, their lips gently moving against each other's. It starts off that way till the redhead's tongue pressed at the seam of his lips, causing him to quickly open up. A couple minutes of their tongues enjoying each other's company later, does Aomine pull back first with a faint smile on his lips. 

"I was thinking, when will it be my turn for you to spank me?" 

Kagami nearly forgot how to breathe, at the thought. The taller boy bent over his lap while he laid strike after strike against that tight ass of his causing him to thickly swallow. "Whenever you want to be." 

He chuckled at his response, his boyfriend obviously excited. "Next week?" 

Kagami thought about the test he had to study for but the thought of Aomine's ass was stronger. "Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated :)


End file.
